In the branch of off-road motor vehicles, it is believed to be conventional that a spare wheel can be mounted outside of the motor vehicle, e.g., in the region of a tailgate. Due to the positioning of the spare wheel in the rear section with the aid of a spare-wheel carrier, the tailgate is only partially accessible or inaccessible as long as the spare wheel is attached. Therefore, it is believed to be conventional that the spare-wheel carrier can be pivoted at the body to swivel it from a position nearly parallel to the tailgate to a position of nearly 90° or more, in order to thereby obtain unencumbered access to the tailgate. However, the tailgate and/or the spare-wheel carrier are often damaged, because, for example, the tailgate is opened, but the spare-wheel carrier is still in a position where it collides with the opened tailgate.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a spare-wheel carrier, where collisions with other vehicle parts or other damage to the spare-wheel carrier may be prevented.